What We Feel
by Olympus Spirit
Summary: A story about feelings. Tony's feelings. Jeff's feelings. Feelings that will finally unfold into what they've always been. #AfterEB #Jeff/Tony #Roommates #Slash #Smut


Jeff really had no idea where to go after the war. Giygas was defeated, but that didn't mean his dad wanted him.

He could go back to the boarding house, but not until next semester. They absolutely refused to take him in the middle of the year.

Of course, Tony had the answer. It seemed like his red-headed best friend always did...

Tony had always taken care of Jeff. Now was no different. He asked Jeff to come stay with him in Summers for awhile.

His best friend wasn't going back to Winters. That left Jeff uncertain about his own future.

Tony had told him he could stay however long he wanted.

Jeff was a little hesitant to accept. For one thing- Tony's apartment wasn't very large. That wouldn't be such an issue if it weren't for the feelings...

Jeff had started having these feelings for Tony at the boarding house, before he'd ever gone away to fight evil.

Back then- Jeff hadn't been sure his best friend returned his feelings, until one night he got busted with a boner...

He had been stretched out in his old bed reading, when his member began to stiffen.

Jeff understood that these spontaneous hard-ons would plague him for a number of years to come. He and Tony were that age now...

His member had stiffened in the middle of reading. He'd tried to press his boner down as it tented his green trousers, but that only caused it to spring up more forcefully.

It hadn't been long before he was fully hard. He'd been about to take care of it when Tony had come in.

The redhead had eyed him with a masked, hard to read expression that became tender.

"What are you doing?"

That had been Jeff's whispered question in their old room at the boarding house.

The way Tony eyed him as he stepped further into the room had set off warning bells in Jeff's head.

Tony had sat by Jeff on his bed and reached out his hand, but the nerd gently pushed it away.

"We can't," he'd told Tony sadly. "I don't know what I want..."

What followed was burned into his brain forever.

Tony had smiled at him sadly- standing to leave.

"I know what I want," the redhead had whispered.

Tony had paused at their door. He was silent until he realized Jeff had no reply. Then he went out quietly.

He'd returned later on in his usual cheery mood, but it had still happened...

Now almost two years later Jeff sat in his best friend's apartment in Toto. Tony was off working his shift at the Stoic Club.

Jeff hated feeling taken care of- unable to do anything for Tony in return.

These feelings had intensified during the three weeks he'd been sleeping on Tony's living room couch.

"What do I want?" he asked the empty apartment aloud.

There was a constant ache in his chest these days. Not a physical ache. Something unspoken and powerful- burning for Tony.

It longed to reach out to Tony, but Jeff wouldn't let it. Would it be right to do so?

Jeff sighed and went to the kitchen to fix a sandwich. He would start packing on the weight if things continued this way...

His hands worked almost mechanically on the sandwich, while his heart ached for his best friend.

"Jeff!?"

The front door opened to a surprise. Tony was home early!

Jeff immediately composed his emotions as he finished smearing jelly on his sandwich. He managed a smile for Tony.

"They let me go early," the redhead enthused. "Do you want to go out?"

Jeff's expression fell immediately. The feeling that he was using Tony returned with a vengence and coupled painfully with the other emotions.

"Jeff what's wrong?" the redhead asked softly.

"A lot of things," Jeff muttered. "A lot of things..."

Tony had a seat at the kitchen table and fixed Jeff with worried eyes.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I just don't understand!" Jeff exclaimed irritably as the floodgates opened. "I never have understood! You've always been there for me..."

Tony's eyes widened as Jeff continued pacing, seeming borderline angry.

"These feelings I have," Jeff's expression fell sadly.

"Feelings," Tony uttered the word with a hopeful smile. "Jeff, what feelings?"

"Is this even right?" the blonde demanded, voice shaking with confusion. "I need you to tell me Tony."

Tony stood and walked slowly toward Jeff, who suddenly looked ready to fly.

"It's alright," Tony said gently, extending his hand. "I know you're not sure how you feel. What do you want me to tell you?"

Jeff shook his head and sighed. His mouth moved, but the words wouldn't come.

"Listen alright?" Tony urged in a soft voice. "Let's go back a little. You asked me if it's right. You mean the feelings you're having?"

Jeff nodded and averted his gaze slightly.

"I need to know your feelings," Tony continued logically. "Otherwise, I can't know what I'm supposed to tell you."

"I feel a lot of things," Jeff whispered.

Tony nodded understandingly.

"What do you feel?" Jeff asked suddenly.

The redhead gave him a vulnerable look.

"What do you think?" he quipped. "You know I'm gay!"

"I figured yeah," Jeff nodded.

Tony seemed less nervous after Jeff's response. He'd never voiced it aloud.

"Do I need to be more obvious?" the redhead tried for humor.

Jeff understood entirely now. He wasn't alone in this...

"I told you at the boarding house," Tony pressed on when Jeff didn't speak. "I know how I feel. I love you..."

Jeff looked slightly disbelieving, but he wasn't flying out of there. That was a good sign...

"How long?" he asked.

"Before I even knew it was love," Tony answered, fixing Jeff with adoring eyes. "Every year that passed at the boarding house seemed to bring new feelings. We shared a room and did everything together. I took care of you when you got sick. You did the same for me. Growing up together- this love seemed to grow in me. One day I realized I was so in love with you..."

Jeff's expression became thoughtful and less tense.

"You," he said with a pause. "Love me..."

"I do," Tony affirmed. "I know you probably don't feel the same way. I had to accept when you moved in that you aren't like me."

A number of expressions played across Jeff's features, but the one that finally settled there was tenderness.

"You're wrong," he said suddenly.

Tony's eyes lit up like Christmas lights at what he thought Jeff was saying.

"Wrong on both counts," the nerd went on, stepping into Tony's bubble. "I am gay- and I do love you..."

Jeff moved in for Tony's lips before he could change his mind. His body seemed to fall into place when they kissed. This was what was meant to be...

Tony made a soft noise in his throat and threw his arms around Jeff, who intensified the kiss.

Jeff raised his arms and enfolded Tony carefully. He drank in the fact that this was his best friend, his companion- his lover...

Tony tongue painted his lips teasingly and Jeff fell headlong into it. The kiss turned searing and demanding. Pure desire flooded the nerd's every sense as his cock rose to meet Tony.

The redhead pulled back from the kiss and winked as his hand enfolded Jeff's bulge.

He got down on one knee and then the other. Jeff tried to keep his rushing impulses under control as Tony unworked the button of his trousers and unzipped him.

His cock bounced out proudly when Tony pulled him down.

The redhead grabbed the member and licked at the tip.

"Oh shit," Jeff swore, shivering with delight.

Tony licked up the shaft teasingly as he pumped the base. His tongue ran up the length slowly, getting a loud moan out of Jeff.

Then Tony engulfed him down to his balls. He set a pace and cranked the base again as he bobbled on Jeff's cockhead.

"Shit Tony!"

His cock exited Tony's lips with a pop.

"Like that?" the redhead pressed, jacking him.

"Fuck yeah," Jeff hissed and keened when the wetness swallowed him again.

Tony went down on the member and pulled back with another pop. He met Jeff's gaze with lust-blown eyes.

"Fuck me," he whispered.

He stood and captured Jeff's lips again suddenly.

"Just fuck me," Tony whispered against the nerd's lips. "Take me like your bitch! Lay me back and dominate me..."

Jeff slammed his lips forward hard, as he made to obey with a strength he rarely displayed. He hoisted Tony into his arms and carried him to the bedroom without a thought.

He was like a cat on catnip. His hands eagerly sought the button of Tony's trousers and unworked them.

He pushed Tony's pants and undies to his ankles in a flash and raised his legs.

"Yeah!" Tony encouraged. "Like that Jeff!"

Jeff made a primal sound like a growl and buried his face in Tony's ass, driving his tongue forward into the muscle.

"AH!" Tony moaned loudly as the nerd's tongue bathed him. "Fuck!"

Jeff became more frantic at the noises he was pulling from Tony. He ate that ass like no tomorrow. His tongue dipped inside his lover's hole.

"Just fuck me!" Tony begged as Jeff inserted a finger. "GOD!"

Jeff crooked the digit and hit Tony's prostate.

He was rock hard as he moved up the bed and positioned himself. Tony grabbed Jeff's member and lined it up- gasping when the head pushed inside.

"Oh!" Jeff shuddered at the tightness with delight.

He pushed forward, barely hearing Tony's whimpering. Finally, he was all the way inside...

He gripped Tony's buns and began driving forward slowly.

"Shit!" Tony swore, as pain was hit with pleasure.

Jeff increased his pace and Tony's nerves went into overdrive. His brain's pain-numbing hormones made him feel high as the pleasure finally peaked.

"Fuck yeah!" Tony moaned loudly and Jeff began hammering it home. "Fuck! Yeah Jeff!"

Jeff removed his glasses and tossed them gently aside. Then he hammered into Tony with everything he had.

Tony began pumping himself furiously, looking into Jeff's sex-frenzied blue eyes without glasses. He was smoking hot without the glasses!

"So close Jeff!" Tony gasped and jerked himself more furiously.

Tony bit his lip to mute the primal sound as he shuddered violently and exploded ropes of cum across his stomach. Jeff slammed forward and tumbled over- releasing inside as pleasure pounded in his ears.

Jeff gasped for breath, panting like a sexed up dog and collapsed across Tony. The two of them kissed.

Jeff's blonde hair was messy and sweat-soaked. Tony loved it...

Finally, the nerd pulled out and watched with fresh arousal as Tony's hole winked and started to expel his juices.

"I love you so much!" Tony whispered in Jeff's ear, snuggling into him.

Jeff smiled contentedly as his eyes drifted closed. His arm held Tony against him, as his heart soared- perfectly complete now.

Everything was perfect...


End file.
